The Aftermath
by geminiangel1964
Summary: Written for the 2016 NCIS SESA Gift Exchange... FYI: This is M/M.


The Aftermath

"Patch the call through to my cell." Tony rolled his eyes. Some of the idiots in MTAC really got on his nerves. "This is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. I see. How bad is it? Will he…? Okay, I'll do my best. No, I'll be the one. I will be there as soon as I can. Thanks for calling." Tony disconnected the call. "Damn."

"Is there something wrong, Anthony?" Tony was relieved to see Ducky approaching him.

"Small family emergency. Look, Ducky, I have to go out of town a few days. Can I leave him? How bad is it?"

"Jethro will be fine, Anthony. Surgeons removed the bullet without damaging the femoral vein or femoral artery. It was miraculous that neither was severed."

"But the bleeding? Where was it coming from?" Tony could still feel the warm gush of blood on his fingers as he held pressure on Gibbs' groin.

"A bone chip from his pelvis nicked the iliac artery. Still a severe injury, but they have given Jethro several units of blood."

Tony let out a long breath he wasn't aware he had been holding. "How about his... uh…" He gestured slightly downward with his hand. No one liked taking a bullet especially one so close to one's manhood. Tony swore Ducky was intentionally playing dumb. "Can Mr. Happy still get happy?"

"Mr. Happy? Seriously, Anthony?"

"Cut me a break, Duckman. I've been on a three-day stake-out which went FUBAR. Probie is two floors down with a severe concussion, a dislocated shoulder and a bullet burn."

"To answer your question, there was no involvement and should be no erectile dysfunction."

"Thank God. Gibbs unable to have caffeine is one thing, unable to have sex…"

"Thank-you, bo… Hey!" Tony automatically assigned the headslap to his boss who he realized was currently in surgery and not able to administer it.

"No talking about Gibbs and s…e…x… in the same sentence." Abby said firmly as she joined the two men.

"Aren't you supposed to be watching over McGee?"

"He sent me up to check on Gibbs while ortho pops his shoulder back in." She explained as Tony grimaced. That could be painful. He knew from personal experience.

"Duckman was just filling me in."

"As I told Anthony, the surgeons have removed the bullet and sutured his iliac artery. Then they'll be moving him into recovery. Due to his other injuries, he will be in ICU tonight at least."

"What about the bump to the noggin? Any chance of the amnesia returning? If he goes off to contemplate his navel in Mexico again, I am going down, shooting him in the ass and dragging him back." Tony threatened.

"Jethro will be fine, Anthony. They are putting a chest tube in as a precaution but it doesn't seem that the bullet to the chest hit anything vital either."

Tony shuddered. "IVs, a chest tube and a catheter…. He's going to be worse than a caged Tasmanian devil."

"Agent DiNozzo…"

"Tell me that's not the man with the toothpick," Tony whined.

"Status report." Leon Vance demanded.

"I need to get back to McGee. Director." Abby gave Tony a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I should get back to Jethro." Ducky excused himself.

"Traitors." Tony called after them.

"Enough theatrics, agent." Vance handed him a cup of coffee and indicated a row of chairs. "Have you been checked out?"

"For this?" Tony gestured towards his arm. "Just a splinter."

"We'll let a doctor determine that, shall we?" Vance said dryly. "What the hell happened?"

"Balboa's baby probie screwed up." Tony took a fortifying sip of coffee surprised it was his style and not Gibbs'. "We were monitoring the perps and had plenty of audio and visual recordings. Gibbs and Balboa were coordinating with local Leos and the Feebs. The plan was to surround the area; do a two-block cordon of traffic. While the final plans were being implemented, they made Prithers. Instead of sticking to his cover, Prithers went for his gun and they killed him. From there, it was one huge screw-up." Tony shook his head. "If the area hadn't been cordoned off, it could have been a bloodbath for civilians. Balboa took point and I came in Gibbs and McGee. How many?"

"Prithers and Markelson, three FBI and one local."

"Six?" Tony dropped his head.

"Could have been much worse. Heard you shoved McGee down some stairs, dislocated his shoulder and gave him a concussion." Vance said idly.

"Dream come true," Tony said facetiously. "There was a shooter behind him, can heal easier if you're not dead."

"EMTs said you saved Gibbs' life. Kept him from bleeding out." Leon watched carefully but Tony simply shrugged his shoulders. "Balboa recommended a commendation for you."

"Director, I…"

"And I have assured him, I will sign off. After Gibbs was down, Balboa credits you for taking the lead inside while he was outside."

"You may want to take that commendation back." Tony said quietly. "I need to take off for a few days."

"I can't have you taking off in the midst of the fall-out, DiNozzo. You're needed here."

"It's a family emergency. I took a call earlier."

"Give me a couple days and I'll try to swing a weekend."

"It can't wait. You see, I got a call earlier..."

"Where's DiNozzo?"

"Nice to see you, too, Jethro."

"Sorry, Ducky." Gibbs pushed at the chest tube in an irritated fashion.

"Stop that, Jethro." Ducky fussed with the tube making sure that it hadn't shifted. "I'm not sure who the worse patient is, you or Anthony."

"The whole damn situation went to hell last night. Where is DiNozzo?"

Sitting down in the chair, Ducky looked at him sternly. "Anthony was called out of town for a family emergency. You will have to be satisfied with me…"

"Or me." Vance stood in the open doorway.

"Good-morning, Director."

"Good-morning, Dr. Mallard. Gibbs."

"Where's DiNozzo?" Gibbs glowered at him.

"On that note, I believe I will make a quick check on Timothy." As Ducky passed Vance, he gave him a quick pat on the arm and a whispered, "Good-luck." Taking his time, Vance moved towards the bed.

"McGee?" Gibbs raised his voice. "Ducky, status on McGee."

Ducky didn't stop leaving Vance to handle a caged Jethro. "McGee will be fine. He had a dislocated shoulder and a concussion. Agent DiNozzo threw him down a flight of stairs to save him."

"You **let** my SFA leave town in the middle of my op."

"One, your op is over in a spectacularly undesirable way. Two, I allowed _my_ agent to take a few days' family leave to care for his father who was in a car accident."

"Was he hurt bad?"

"Broke his arm and a couple ribs from what I understand. The doctor called Tony and told him that he could be released from the hospital but only if he had help."

Gibbs snarled. Senior could hire full time nurses. He needed Tony here.

"Look, Gibbs. DiNozzo was between a rock and a hard place. I understand that he plans to talk his father into coming to stay with him so that he can be available to help with the IA investigation."

"IA?"

"We lost agents and law enforcement, Gibbs."

"Balboa's probationary?"

Vance nodded. "And Markelson."

"Markelson? He was liaising with the LEOs on the cordon."

"One of the perps tried to drive out. He opened fire on the road block; killed Markelson and a local."

"He dead?"

"The LEOs got him."

"Anyone else?"

"Three from FBI."

"Fornell?"

"Fornell's fine. But his Senior Agent, Sacks, is one floor down. Took a bullet in the leg, shattered the femur. They lost Rickards, Stornish and Gibens. Of ours, you are the most seriously injured." Vance looked somber. "IA is going to want to talk to you as soon as you're able."

"Not sure how much help I'll be, Leon. Balboa and I were going over the map with the LEOs. McGee managed to get an old blueprint of the building. We had set up an insertion team for each access. We had some agents on the street to try to minimize civilian involvement. Prithers was at the side nearest us; as a homeless panhandler. Not sure what went wrong. I heard Tony yelling on the com 'Go now!', then I heard shots and Tony was yelling 'Agent down.'"

"Balboa said DiNozzo was one of the first in the door."

"I know he was moving as the shots started. Not sure what he saw."

"I talked to him last night while you were in surgery. According to DiNozzo, his Gibbs-gut went off. He says that he got a 'feeling' and started scanning the alley. He saw the perp open the door and say something to Prithers. DiNozzo stated that Prithers immediately went for his gun."

"We lost six men because he panicked?"

"Seems to be the way the investigation is leaning. Other agents say that they saw DiNozzo running in Prithers' direction before the perp killed him. The other teams responded to his signal and that probably saved a lot of lives. Agent Balboa has put DiNozzo up for commendation."

"Not the agent you thought he was, hey, Leon?"

"I have conceded that Agent DiNozzo is a decent agent, Gibbs."

"Could you be any more enthusiastic, Leon?"

"What do you want me to say? That I was wrong? That he's a valuable agent? That he should be running his own team?"

"That would be great; if you meant it." A laughing voice said from the doorway.

"DiNozzo!" Jethro turned his head to see Tony laughing in the doorway.

"Hey, Boss."

"Agent DiNozzo, I was under the impression you had left town." Vance deftly turned the conversation away from his assessment of Tony.

"After I talked with you, I talked to the doctor and dad. Given what is going on here and with you down, boss, it seemed the best idea to have him come here. One of my frat brothers drove to the hospital and picked up dad and drove him down. I used the time to get ready for him." He failed to suppress a yawn. "They both sacked out at your house, Gibbs. Figured it would be easier to take care of all of you in one place. Abby's driving McGee over right now."

"You've turned my house into a rehabilitation center?" Gibbs glared at his SFA.

"Of course! You wouldn't all fit in my apartment. Plus, what if the elevator went out?" Tony perched on the foot of Gibbs' bed and looked at the director. "Palmer is helping with all the setup and he ran out to pick up some things. He's going to be a bit late."

"With your team and Balboa's down, that should be fine."

"So, you were saying how wonderful I was?"

Vance glowered as Jethro laughed.

"Jeth…"

"Shh." Gibbs pointed to where Tony was sprawled sleeping in a chair.

"Mr. Palmer informed me that he was up all night, poor lad." Ducky smiled at Tony fondly. "How are you feeling, Jethro?"

"How's McGee?"

"As I'm sure Anthony told you, Timothy has been released into Abigail's care." Before Jethro could growl, Ducky continued. "Timothy sustained a concussion when he fell from the stairs onto the concrete floor. When I saw him earlier, Timothy was sporting a black eye. When he fell, his arm got caught in the handrail and his shoulder was dislocated. An orthopedist ran tests to be certain there were no complications before he performed a reduction on the shoulder last evening. Timothy will be in a sling for a few days, but will make a full recovery."

"Vance said Tony pushed him down the stairs."

"I understand that Anthony was on the landing with Timothy and he saw a shadow near one of the basement windows. He shoved Timothy down the stairs just as the man fired. Timothy is very lucky, he has a bullet burn on the side of his head, but nothing serious. I understand that Anthony was able to disable the man when he returned fire."

"A bullet burn on his head?" Jethro winced. He hadn't realized that it had been that close.

"I believe that we are extremely lucky to have Timothy with us today." Ducky looked down sadly. "Others were not so lucky."

"Prithers and Markelson?" Jethro asked.

"Mr. Palmer and I took care of them earlier. We wanted their families to have closure as quickly as we could." Ducky shook his head. "Fortunately neither suffered. Did the director tell you Anthony has been recommended for a commendation?"

"He did. Tony tried to talk him out of it."

"He is a lot like you, my friend. I assume the director was not swayed."

"No. He supported Balboa's recommendation fully...Dammit."

"Are you in pain, Jethro?"

"It's all this tape and tubes and needles." Jethro complained.

"I see they took out the chest tube. From what the surgeon said, it was mostly a precautionary measure. I'm sure they'll remove the rest when you no longer need them."

"At least get them to take this catheter out."

"That my friend, will be staying in a while longer." Ducky commiserated. "They want to give the artery time to heal given its proximity to your groin."

Looking to be certain Tony was still sleeping soundly, Jethro motioned Ducky closer. "How close was it, Ducky? Will it still function?"

"It?"

"You know," Jethro pointed towards his groin. "Little Jethro."

"Ahhh…" Ducky nodded. "Strangely, Anthony was also concerned about that."

"You discussed my… my dick with DiNozzo?" Jethro felt his face go red.

"He was concerned about the effect of the inability to seek out carnal pleasure on your mood." Ducky smiled kindly. "As I assured him, there was no involvement and should be no erectile dysfunction."

Jethro sagged back against the bed. "Thanks, Ducky. With that tube, it's half numb and I couldn't tell if it was involved. I tried feeling around the area and it is packed so heavily."

"That was done to assist the artery in sealing off. I talked with the EMTs myself. Anthony held pressure on it during the whole trip in while the EMT worked on the chest wound. I think you also owe Anthony your life. He held his composure during the shootout and during the aftermath. I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't receive offers from the FBI or even the local law enforcement. I believe he would make a good team leader."

"He would but he's already had offers; FBI, IA, CIA, you name it. He's turned them all down."

"I was aware he had turned down ROTA due to…" Ducky paused.

"I wouldn't have blamed him." Gibbs admitted. "Once I was myself again, I'd have hunted him down and brought him back; but I would have understood."

"I'm afraid your temporary retirement left scars that have yet to be erased." Ducky said solemnly. "Like a stone thrown into a pond; the surface may calm but the stone is always there under the water as a part of the ecosystem. Did I ever tell you…"

Tony struggled to keep from smiling and giving himself away. Even after being up for three days straight, he slept lightly. While Gibbs was down, it was Tony's responsibility to have his six and he had been aware of Ducky's approach. He drifted off again as Ducky indulged in an afternoon of story-telling to a captive Gibbs.

"Easy, Agent Gibbs." Palmer let Gibbs use his arm as Gibbs climbed the steps to the front door.

"I've been walking for over fifty years, Palmer."

"But not with a sutured artery, Jethro." Ducky held the front door open.

"Is no one working today?" Gibbs grumbled.

"Hey, Boss." McGee smiled from the kitchen doorway.

Gibbs concentrated on his junior agent. The bullet burn was high on the side of his head leaving a hairless, brownish-red streak. He was grateful DiNozzo had pushed the younger agent down when he did.

McGee rubbed the spot self-consciously. "Abby suggested I grow my hair out for a while."

"Good to see you, McGee."

The younger agent smiled as he understood the meaning behind his boss' words. "Good to see you, too."

"Let's get you settled, Jethro." Ducky stepped back to clear the entrance hall.

From the living room came a moan. "I knew we didn't have time to do this before Gibbs' got here. I can't get this off and your pants need to be zipped. Don't worry about your belt, there's not enough time." Another moan drifted to the listeners. "Don't push. I need to get this off."

"What the…" Gibbs strode, well, limped forward. He stopped just inside the living room doorway. DiNozzo was trying to remove a plastic cover from the cast his dad was wearing.

"Palmer, thank heavens. He wanted a quick shower." Tony gestured to him. "We put this on and now it won't come off."

"I got it."

"Dad."

"Welcome home, Leroy."

"What happened?"

"Mrs. Perkins was taking her cat to Doc Taylor. Cat ran under her feet and she ran the stoplight. Ran right into the side of my truck. Darned doctor wouldn't let me leave without supervision."

"Jackson, you have a broken arm and busted ribs. You couldn't do everything by yourself."

"I would have been fine at home. Widow Meers would have helped out."

"Oh, really?" Tony waggled his eyebrows.

"With cooking." Jackson swiped at him, but Tony danced out of reach. Gibbs raised his eyebrow at the two men's behavior.

"And you have been standing long enough." Tony carefully took hold of Gibbs' arms and tugged him towards a recliner.

"Where is my chair?" Gibbs growled. He looked around for his recliner.

"Would you believe, when it found out you were injured, it was so despondent that it climbed up on the roof and committed suicide?" Gibbs aimed an head slap at his agent only connecting lightly. "No? Well, would you believe that it ran away? It crept out one night and just disappeared. We immediately issued a BOLO but there have been no leads." Their audience tried to hid their amusement at Tony's stories. No one else wanted to admit any knowledge as to the disappearance. Jackson simply took a sip of his coffee and smirked at his son.

"Tony." Gibbs snarled.

"Would you believe that when Abby brought McGee here after his release, he went to set in the chair and one of its springs tried to sexually assault him? With so many federal witnesses, it took a plea deal and is doing twenty in the pen?" Tony offered as he maneuvered Gibbs to stand in front of the new electric recliner which was lifting up to a standing position. He almost ducked another head slap as he heard Abby snickering.

"Well, would you believe it was kidnapped? They sent you the handle as a warning. Unfortunately, we were so busy with all the patients that we didn't get to the ransom note in time. We found its body in the back yard. We decided against a funeral, but had it cremated for a service to be held at your convenience."

"Tony, where is my damned chair?" Gibbs demanded as he reluctantly eased into the strange chair and allowed Tony to use the control to lower the chair.

"It was mostly true." Tony handed him a worn handle that had been hidden between the sofa cushions. "It did attempt to sexually assault McGee. It was then kidnapped. We did decide against holding a funeral service without you." Tony handed him a small ginger jar. "Here, you can sprinkle the ashes anywhere you like."

"You burnt my chair?" Gibbs stared in shocked disbelief.

"We prefer to use the term "exorcised". Gibbs, that chair "died" twenty years ago." No one was able to hold their own laughter once Jackson spoke up.

"Dad. You let them burn my chair?"

"Leroy, how could you believe that of me. I would never let them set your chair afire." Jackson demanded and Gibbs looked a bit sheepish until his dad continued, "Once Tony finished pouring the gas, I lit the match."

"Give in, boss." Tony knelt down by the chair and handed him the control. "With the location of the artery, you have to be careful of bearing down or putting pressure on that area. This chair will help you sit or stand; giving that artery a chance to heal. With the team's history, this chair will get a lot of use from the three of us." He motioned to McGee and himself. "We'll just store it here."

"Are you trying to take over my home, DiNozzo?"

"I knew something I forgot. The chair lays back into a single bed which is where you will be sleeping. Your dad is sleeping in your room and McGee has the guest room."

"I am not sleeping in this chair."

"You are not climbing the stairs." Tony returned, then he lowered his voice. "Do I need to get Ducky and Abby?" Gibbs only scowled.

"Thanks for everything, but I'm sure we'll be fine. Give my regards to Vance." Tony quipped and closed the door. He was grateful for their support but now that Jackson and McGee were upstairs asleep and medicated, he was looking forward to getting some sleep himself. He had been splitting the day between the hospital watching over Gibbs, sitting through endless IA sessions and doing concussion drills at night for McGee. Making his way back into the living room, Tony braced himself for the upcoming confrontation with Gibbs.

"You destroyed my chair."

Tony sank onto a matching footstool next to the recliner with a sigh. "Give it up, Gibbs. That chair was so old and tattered even the junkyard wouldn't take it. Admit it, this is much more comfortable and much easier to use right now." He smiled at Gibbs' petulant look.

"Vance told me your dad had an accident and needed you."

"Well, he couldn't manage the store and his personal needs by himself."

"He said 'your father'. I thought you were helping Senior."

"Oh, hell to the no, I would not go near him after an accident. Let the hospital deal with him."

"You trying to steal my dad, too?"

"You gonna let me?"

"My chair. My dad. What else do you plan to steal?"

Tony leaned forwards. "How about a kiss?" When the two men's lips met, Tony careful to be the one to bend forward, Gibbs melted away.

Jethro shifted carefully. "Come here." It didn't take a second request.

Tony eased into the chair next to him. "This is another good reason for this chair; room for two."

"Shut up." Jethro ran his hands through Tony's hair as the younger man gently laid his head on Jethro's chest.

"The operation went south so fast. When Prithers freaked, he had no chance and then McGee. When I looked over his shoulder there was a man peering in the basement window and aiming straight for him. I was so afraid I wasn't quick enough. I mean Kate…"

"You were quick enough." Jethro kissed the top of his head. "You saved McGee. Of course, I'm not sure about your method. Shouting 'duck' would have moved him. You had to throw him down the stairs?"

"And you never had the urge to push him off the stairs?"

"McGee, no…" Jethro said slowly, "but…"

"Nice, Jethro." Tony complained.

Jethro wrapped his arm around Tony and held him tightly. "When I woke and you weren't there…"

"Sorry. The call about Dad came in while you were in surgery. The hospital had been trying to reach you but we were on the stakeout. Once MTAC realized you were in the hospital they forwarded it to me. I'm just glad Steve could drive him down. I did not want to leave with you in the hospital, but I had to spend time convincing Jackson to come."

"How did you manage it?"

"I used you as blackmail. With you in the hospital, I told Jackson I would have to go up there myself to keep you from driving up to take care of him, thus leaving you with no one."

"Sneaky."

"I'm learning a lot about Gibbs' men." Tony sighed.

"Feeling the weight of the secret?" Jethro guessed.

"Jesus, Jethro. You scared me. There was so much blood. If I hadn't been holding pressure, the ambulance wouldn't have let me go. Once you were in the hospital, I had no… I used my credentials and they barely let me see you."

"It's okay. I'm alright, Tony."

"But I could have lost you and no one would have understood."

"While I was in the hospital, I was doing some thinking, too. The looks when I asked where you were, having to make an excuse as to why I needed you."

"Thinking of repealing rule 12?"

"Vance may not let us. He may insist on moving you to a new team. Of course, with your commendation he may offer you your own team. I heard Belters is retiring."

"With my commendation and our closure rate, he wouldn't dare. I would be his worst nightmare as a team lead until he let me back on your team. I have to watch your six."

"For work or pleasure?" Jethro drawled.

"Both."

"What about the team?"

"I think they'll be okay."

"And your dad?"

"You mean _your_ dad." Jethro joked. "We're finally family again. I think Dad will understand. I hope he'd approve seeing how important you are to me."

"I do approve." The man on the stairs silently whispered to himself. Turning Jackson avoided the squeaky stair and made his way back to bed. He'd known since he gave Tony the sweater that the boy was part of his family. He was just grateful that his son was smart enough to see that too.


End file.
